


Snuggle Snippets

by RainbowPools



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All the cuddles, And a sprinkle of real flirting too, Boys Bein Cuddly, But mainly platonic feels, Fluff, Friend guys Snugglin, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pretend Flirting, Serotonin, Sleepy Cuddles, Snowy Cuddles, Steamy Cuddles, oxytocin, rainy cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: A bunch of shorts narrowing in on the importance of platonic physical reassurance, with a touch of spice here and there.Or: My five a.m. insomnia thoughts compiled into a noncommittal series.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Tsukishima Kei, Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Goshiki Tsutomu & Tendou Satori, Hanamaki Takahiro & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kawanishi Taichi & Semi Eita, Matsukawa Issei & Iwaizumi Hajime, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shirabu Kenjirou & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Yaku Morisuke & Yamamoto Taketora
Kudos: 14





	1. Rainy Snuggles: Tanaka and Nishinoya

The rain had been unexpected, but wasn’t it always nowadays. It seemed the owe so dependable weather forecasters had become slightly less dependable in recent years. It was fine. Nishinoya didn’t mind cutting his run short. He had brought Tanaka with him, whom was not so forgiving toward the clouds’ untimely precipitation.

“Guess this is why Suga **always** fusses about bringing an umbrella,” Tanaka turned his face up to the graying sky, watching the clouds shift and roll above the horizon as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his shorts. He was thoroughly soaked.

“Well, it’s not like Suga’s mothering is totally without reason,” Nishinoya swung his drowning sports bag over his shoulder. With that, the pair turned the corner and headed somewhere warm. Tanaka’s house was not far but the pair were apt to a little more self imposed torture, venturing throughout the rain for fifteen minutes more in order to drop by a coffee shop. So Tanaka had been busy and therefore every crevice of his kitchen was looking apologetically baron. Oh well, what could you do? Watching Noya tear into his forth chocolate muffin while his outrageously creamy cappuccino sat half empty before him, while Tanaka himself took liberal sips of his hot chocolate and was far more merciful with his bagel, both of them dripping wet and shivering in the warmth of the shop as they spoke of no specific thing, was probably better than the attempt of toast with a twenty percent success rate Tanaka would’ve made had they circled back to his house anyways. So he wasn’t the best with house-hold appliances. Get off his case. Besides, when it came to putting them together or repairing them, he was likely the best. He could just never get along with them when they were working, though he did have a special alliance with the microwave.

The two goofballs decided to race each other home, reminiscent of Kageyama and Hinata, drenched in both the rain and their own sweat by the time they were safely beneath Tanaka’s overhang. Tanaka, through a string of pants, jingled his keys from his bag and unlocked the door. A painful whisk of air conditioning greeted them as they crossed the threshold, door clicking shut behind them. Nishinoya went for the thermostat. Tanaka went for the shower.

And what a glorious shower it was. Tanaka simply adored the fresh, sparkly feeling he got after showering. The rain seemed in another world, even as it tapped against the living room window, and Tanaka let it lull him to serenity as he lounged on the couch, dressed in a mid-sleeved white polo warn five billion too many times, and a pair of knee-length jean shorts. The lights weren’t on, and Tanaka was too lazy to turn them on, the sepulchral weather no help to the lack of illumination. Had Ennoshita been hear, he likely would’ve burned a lambent candle in the center of their coffee table. Ennoshita had been at Narita and Kinoshita’s house since last night however, so Tanaka got a good morning text that drifted into an exchange of dry sarcasms and subtle affection on Ennoshita’s part and cheerful endearments and emojis on Tanaka’s end, rather than their routine playful morning kisses. Nishinoya was plenty fine company though. _He certainly makes the house noisier,_ Tanaka thought, fondly, as his thumbs flew across his phone’s floating keyboard and he picked up the words to whatever song Nishinoya was singing in the house’s master bathroom, which, mind you, was a bedroom, hall, and kitchen away. Tanaka was in the process of sending a hurricane of kissy and heart emojis to Ennoshita when Nishinoya traipsed into the living room, looking glamorously unceremonious in his rumpled black scoop-neck, loose white jacket, and the tight blue jeans that didn’t reach his ankles, hair falling in deep black ripples to his neck, damp and glossy from his shower. So he hadn’t gone to the trouble of spiking it up after all. Reasonable considering they likely wouldn’t be going anywhere. Tanaka finished up his text and tilted his head at Noya. How could it be that he could look world’s hotter than anyone else without even trying? Or perhaps that was just a folie a deux Tanaka and Asahi shared. Nishinoya flopped on the couch, stretching across its length, pillowing his head on the armrest and throwing his legs over Tanaka’s lap. With phone in hand, he and Tanaka busied themselves, sometimes making occasional comments to one another, the rain an ever present melody in the background. Nishinoya shifted to sit beside Tanaka , he could never stay still for very long, and leaned back. He was playing a game on his phone, every so often brushing his foot against the bare skin of Tanaka’s ankle. Tanaka had ignored it at first, thinking it an accident, but he soon understood that the motion of Nishinoya’s toe prodding the ball of his ankle was deliberate. Tanaka sighed and flicked him. This time Nishinoya and his stupid fuzzy socks kicked Tanaka, a light blow to his shin. Tanaka, feigning exasperation, shoved Nishinoya’s shoulder. Nishinoya knocked against the couch’s arm with a tiny grunt, sliding back and bumping his knee against Tanaka’s. Tanaka didn’t much react, a slight grin pulling at his countenance as he focused on his phone, pretending not to be interested in their usual antics of annoying and poking at each other. Nishinoya tipped his head up, admiring for a second, Tanaka’s handsome profile, before jostling his knee again. Tanaka dropped his phone, turning his body toward Nishinoya and squeezing is hips.

“No fair Tanaka!” Nishinoya wailed. He despised that feeling, but failed to wriggle from Tanaka’s hold.

“I don’t wanna hear any complaints from you ya little Bastard!” Tanaka gave him a little shake, then rested back with a content exhale, hoisting Nishinoya up into his lap.

“This okay?” he asked, though it was probably just what Nishinoya wanted. Nishinoya was snuggly by nature, but there was such an odd stigma around platonic cuddling between males. A load of bull crap to Tanaka. He simply didn’t care, but Nishinoya was a touch more embarrassed about it, prompting him to be quite slow with initiation, but Tanaka was sure that “screw all” philosophy of his would kick in pretty soon on this subject too. 

“Yeah, this is great!” Nishinoya pressed his cheek into Tanaka’s polo, getting comfortable on his thighs. 

“Anything you wanna do today?” Tanaka wrapped one arm around him and cradled his head with his free hand. Nishinoya slated his gaze to the window, where the dark sky waited and the clouds rumbled with thunder. He blew through his nose, bunching the fabric of Tanaka’s shirt in his small hand, crinkling it just for the hell of it. As if the innocent polo hadn’t already been through enough. “We can play video games and watch action movies until we get hungry,” he said, fitting one hand up Tanaka’s shirt, feeling up the contracted muscles of his back. Tanaka fluttered his eyes closed. Nishinoya didn’t effect him in quite the same way Ennoshita did, but the heat of his fingertips did leave Tanaka’s skin tingling. 

“Sounds good, and what do you wanna do for lunch?” absently, he carded his fingers through thick black hair. 

“I would cook, but your kitchen is a desert right now,” Nishinoya said, whatever castigating energy he may have had torn away by the pleasurable exhale that twisted up his words. 

“Don’t start with me knucklehead,” Tanaka thwacked him once on the shoulder, “The only reason your kitchen is even half full is because Asahi will literally have a panic attack if his meals aren’t planned out for the week.”

“Leave my man alone,” Nishinoya returned the thwack to Tanaka’s back. 

“I can’t cook worth a damn anyways,” ignoring Noya, Tanaka picked back up on his prior defense. 

“But Ennoshita can,” Nishinoya put in. 

“Yeah but he’s also busy AF so,” Tanaka rubbed his palm in arbitrary shapes down Nishinoya’s petite back, dragging his nails over porcelain skin just a bit. 

“Cheating,” Nishinoya murmured, words slurring into a groan as he ducked his head into Tanaka’s chest, whatever retort he had dying in his throat. 

“Are you sure you’re the top in you and Asahi’s relationship? Cause ya sure are easy,” Tanaka asked. 

“I swear to god Ryuu! I will kill you!” Nishinoya shouted. Tanaka sputtered into laughter. Nishinoya dipped up, blowing hot air over Tanaka’s neck and running his hands down his sides. That shut him up, with a bonus shiver. Nishinoya sunk back down onto his chest, just about melding with his shirt at this point. “We can order something.” 

“Yeah, okay..” Tanaka nodded, still quite shaken. Nishinoya muffled a snicker in his shirt. 

“I’ll pay for it, how bout that?”

“Perfect, cause I’m like totally broke,” Tanaka came back to himself with a joke, cause he was in fact making sixty percent of he and Ennoshita’s income. 

“Maybe if it stops raining, we can go on a walk,” Nishinoya said, voice bright from mirth. 

“Mhm,” Tanaka bobbed his chin eagerly. Neither of them did well being trapped in doors. The pair started at the clap of thunder that resonated beyond their window. They stared as the rain came down in buckets. 

“Or.. maybe not,” Tanaka said. 

“Maybe not,” Nishinoya agreed. And they laughed, the sound transmitting from one to another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. :)  
> Take care My Lovelies <3


	2. Shy Cuddles: Daisuga + Asahi

“Hey, Asahi, wanna cuddle?” Sugawara was direct, and quite brusque in his delivery, smelling of an intoxicating sugary body wash as he popped from Asahi’s bathroom in a set of loose, silky pajamas, white and somewhat big on his full frame. His hair was damp and sparkly from the shower, his warm, maternal brown eyes matching the light in his smile. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Asahi raised his head from his magazine. He was sitting on his bed, back pressed against the headboard. Daichi was right beside him, piking up with a bursting grin and dropping his phone upon Sugawara’s arrival. After dinner, of which lasted quite the while do to their long, reminiscing conversations, the trio had taken turns showering, Sugawara being last, and the three had plans to watch a movie once he finished. Asahi, did not, in fact, expect Sugawara to sashay into the room proffering cuddles. 

“Oh, that’s a great idea,” Daichi flashed a grin and looked to Asahi, “What do you think, sound good?” In his impressively lengthy friendship with Sugawara and Daichi, Asahi learned that they would make most of his decisions. They took care of him. Just like real parents. They were such chaotic anomalies, these two. Daichi was as immovable and reliable as a brick wall, or Asahi might say unreasonably stubborn. Sugawara was charming and persuasive, like a silver vixen, or Asahi might say nagging. If they wanted to cuddle, Asahi knew that is exactly what they were going to do. There was never a sense in introducing opposing ideas to these two, and yet..

“Are you sure that’s what y’all wanna do?” Asahi asked, as just the concept of it was nesting butterflies in his stomach, and he was already wanting to tug down the hood of the sweatshirt he chose to sleep in. Cuddling itself wasn’t embarrassing, but the novelty of it was. Cuddling Nishinoya was easy. Noya was tiny and guided most of their sessions, sprinkled in lots of teasing and cheeky touches but always made sure Asahi felt beautiful and loved. Asahi knew that Sugawara and Daichi would do him no harm, but the prospect was still petrifying, especially since the pair were involved romantically. Asahi was essentially a third wheeler. How would they go about a three-man cuddle anyways? What was he supposed to do with his hands? What kind of touches were appropriate for them versus what touches were appropriate for Nishinoya? How long would they cuddle for? Were they going to talk too? Asahi wasn’t sure if he could hold a functioning conversation while also computing and tabulating ways not to screw up. 

“Well why not?” Suga sang, wasting no time in settling himself on the bed, right on Asahi’s free side. 

“Well uhh..’ Asahi wasn’t sure how to phrase his insecurities, though he had never been good at that. 

“Asahi, don’t tell me you’re afraid of your best friends,” Suga, such a mischief he was, drew a hand to his heart in mock offense, eyes sparkling and mouth shaping a dramatic O. 

“With you, there’s always a reason to be scared,” Asahi bowed his head, bashful for a reason he could not identify. Daichi chuckled, with his whole body as usual, a warm, bubbling noise that resonated from his chest. He clapped Asahi on the shoulder, “Ya got that right,” he grinned and leaned closer. He dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, “But don’t worry. Suga only bites when you aggravate him, promise.” 

“And what precisely does that mean?” Sugawara angled his hands on his hips.

“Nothing Dear,” Daichi said, appeasingly, eyes crinkling at the soft smile he gave. Asahi couldn’t help the twitch of his lips. Those two really did get a kick out of playing married, with Sugawara as a wife and mom and Daichi the husband and dad. Why on earth were these fools Asahi’s closest friends? Suga leaned over Asahi’s lap to plant a lingering kiss on Daichi’s lips, slipping his fingers beneath the fluffy fabric of Daichi’s plaid pajama shirt. Daichi hummed into their kiss, palms smoothing over the translucent chiffon fabric over Sugawara’s thighs. 

“Fine, I’ll cuddle with you,” Asahi huffed, “But you gotta promise to keep your libidos and your mommy daddy role play to a minimum.” 

“But Asahi, I **am** your mom,” Suga whined, and effectively wrangled a blush out of Asahi by draping himself over his shoulder, “You’re my nervous bearded son.” 

“Suga, I have a mom,” Asahi deadpanned, “That isn’t you.” 

Sugawara drew a reedy gasp.

“Apologize to my beautiful wife this instant,” Daichi chided, though he was already searching for some tunes to thrum from his phone while they snuggled. Asahi replied with a brilliant, diva worthy sigh, rolling a set of autumn brown eyes. 

“No.” 

His abrupt rejection got Suga and Daichi giggling. Once finding a playlist he was satisfied with, Daichi deposited his phone on the bedside table and scooted against Asahi, looping one arm around his giant friend’s shoulders. With Suga still lounging on his right arm and Daichi’s new weight pressed against his right side, heat seeped into Asahi’s cheeks as he became hyper aware of his friends’ bodies. The fragrance of Suga’s floral body wash and the way his silver hair glistened, his light, anticipatory breathing, the dips and curves of his body, his softness. Daichi felt a lot bigger than he looked, the rise and fall of his chest with his heavy breathing prominent against Asahi. There was something distinct in the way Daichi tipped his head against Asahi’s and blinked his lovely brown eyes, lashes fluttering. His hand rubbed circles over Asahi’s spine. Everything about his movements just spelled possession. The very concept of “I’m here and you’re mine to protect,” was pooled into Daichi’s nature, pooled so deep it bled from his body language. Asahi was flushed with crimson. Sugawara and Daichi were always so cool about things. What on earth was Asahi expected to do with his hands? Was it weird that he wasn’t saying anything? He must feel like a rag doll to them. 

“Asahi, My Love, you’re hearts pounding a million miles per second,” Suga chirped. Good god. When had his hand gotten over Asahi’s chest, fingers splaying out over his shirt? That did little to mitigate Asahi’s thudding heartbeat. 

“Asahi, are you nervous? Around us of all people?” Daichi gasped, a fond laugh in his words. Asahi wanted to hide, but ducking his head would have to do. His blush deepened and he closed his eyes. “No way.. I’m not nervous.. around you guys.. the people I’ve known for years..” 

Suga and Daichi shared a knowing laugh. 

“Y’know, the first time I cuddled with Daichi, I accidentally poked him in the eye,” Suga said. 

“Suga!” Asahi squawked. He hadn’t expected that. 

“It’s true,” Daichi tilted his head to one shoulder with a smile, “i was teasing him because he had a stomach ache. He had eaten way too much. Anyways, I was poking at him all over the place, his tummy, his ribs, his arms, just driving Poor Kou insane. He retaliated, and accidentally poked me in the eye.” 

“So embarrassing,” Suga dipped his head back and closed his eyes, as if the very memory was exhausting to think about. “I meant to flick his nose and totally missed cause I was honestly just flailing my arms around. Daichi like just quacked out ‘oh my gosh’ and fell off the bed. I felt so bad but I was also laughing my ass off.” 

“Suga, you’re terrible,” Asahi mumbled, the second hand embarrassment making his stomach jerk around. 

“It hurt Man,” Daichi half sobbed, caressing his temple as if the stress of that day had yet to fade. “But Anyways,” his hand came down on Asahi’s knee, a steady, reassuring heat. “What we’re tryna say here is, you don’t have to feel awkward and out of place just because you’ve never done this before. Everybody messes up and I doubt you’ll do anything as drastic as whatever horrible scenarios you’re dreaming up. We’re right here to help you out, and we’re friends right? Just be you. You can never go wrong with that.” And with the dad speech out of the way, it was Sugawara’s turn to chime in with his doting touches and soothing words. 

“Cuddling is supposed to be fun,” he said, and ran a hand through Asahis’ beautiful russet locks. “Or at the very least relaxing. It’s supposed to reduce anxiety, not increase it. Just breathe and do what feels natural. Daichi and I appreciate you in every way, no matter what you do or how you choose to do it.” He beamed, touching plump lips to Asahi’s cheek and leaving him crimson and stammering. 

“Uhh, right. Uhh, sorry.. uhh, okay,” his arms came up, folding around Suga and Daichi and pulling them close against his flanks. Daichi propped his head in the crook of Asahi’s neck while Sugawara snuggled down into Asahi’s chest. Asahi’s breathing slowed as they nuzzled into him, drifting into conversation that elaborated on the events after Suga mercilessly stabbed Daichi in the eye. Asahi flitted his eyes between open and shut to the sound of their jubilant, bantering voices. He circled his hand over Daichi’s shoulder blades, feeling his muscles relax under his palm, taking some delight in the way Daichi’s eyes would fall half-lidded for a second and how his lips would part in a tiny sigh. He traced shapes and letters on Suga’s side, feeling his slight shiver against him. These two idiots meant so much to him. 

“Hey Asahi, what do you think the likelihood of me stealing Kageyama’s phone is?” Sugawara asked. 

“Dare I ask why you want his phone?” Asahi asked. 

“Apparently he’s hiding something questionable and as his parents it’s our job to make sure he’s not in any trouble,” Daichi explained, as if it made perfect sense. Asahi was suspect that they were just trying to peak into Kageyama’s love life. He had always been frighteningly private about his romantic activities. None of them hadn’t found out he and Hinata were dating until seven months into their relationship, and that was through pressuring Hinata. 

Asahi sighed and hugged them closer, “Y’all need to go to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments and kudos appreciated. :)  
> Take care angels <3


End file.
